User talk:Riffsyphon1024
Currently off and on. Archive 1 Marty-Doc Clock photograph Hi. I noticed your looking for a better quality clock photograph. How about this? Thanks Ross2009 11:44, January 2, 2011 (UTC) *Why yes that is great. Thank you Ross. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:12, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki been created today Hi im sorry for moving nonsence titles. Congratulations you've been voted the Platnum Awards see Futurepedia Awards Do you know who created Futurepedia. I was just asking there a new wiki been Created today its called http://backtofuturefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Back_to_the_future_fanon_Wiki. Quinser's 16:33 23rd February 2011 *Thanks, and I created Futurepedia. -- Riffsyphon1024 09:21, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Back to the Future Annual Hi Rhiffsyphon1024, Looking at the BTTF books category page on Futurepedia, I have noticed that one particular publication is conspicuous by its absence. It was called Back to the Future Annual, a copy of which I have in my own collection, and was published by Marvel Comics Ltd. in the UK around August/September 1990, presumably to tie-in with the release of Back to the Future: Part III. The publication details are as follows: ::Author(s): David Bishop, Randall D. Larson and John Freeman ::Pages: 61 ::Publisher: Marvel Comics Ltd. ::Publish date: Around August/September 1990 ::Type: Hardback ::ISBN: 1 85400 181 7 ::Cover price: £4.25 The features in the book were as follows: * Back to the Future Part I (movie synposis) * The Courthouse Square: 1985 * Back to the Future Part II (movie synopsis) * The Courthouse Square: 1955 * Back to the Future Part III (movie synposis) * The Time Machine! (A schematic of the time-traveling DeLorean by Lee Sullivan) * Profile: Michael J. Fox * Bring on the Bad Guys (A feature on the Tannens) * Profile: Christopher Lloyd * The Courthouse Square: 2015 * Profile: Lea Thompson * The Courthouse Square: 1885 * Making Music (A look at the work of composer Alan Silvestri) * Could It All Be True? (A feature on time travel) Unfortunately, I don't know if there was a US edition of this particular book, plus I don't have the means to provide a copy of the cover for Futurepedia. Perhaps you could put out an appeal for anyone who also has a copy of the book and could provide a cover image? Anyway, I hope this information was helpful and you'll be able to use it on the BTTF books category page in the future. --Freddie R. Aldous 17:13, March 24, 2011 (UTC) JVC camcorder and JVC recorder -- merger difficulties Hi Riffsyphon1024, As you will see, I have attempted to merge the pages JVC camcorder and JVC recorder into one called JVC camcorder, as has been requested on both, but as this is my first time at doing such a thing, I have been unable to tie up the loose ends afterwards – as a result of which, the JVC recorder page still exists. Any help in this matter would be greatly appreciated. I await your reply with great interest. --Freddie R. Aldous 10:41, June 17, 2011 (UTC) *Much sorry about leaving you hanging on this matter. I can redirect JVC recorder to JVC camcorder. -- Riffsyphon1024 20:37, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Fellow wookieepedian Well, yes. ;-) I've known of Futurepedia for years now, but I would simply read a page or two from time to time. Its seems the rules and guidelines are much more lax around here, though. --LelalMekha 12:19, June 25, 2012 (UTC) *The answer to that is that we really don't have a good setup on this wiki, versus that of Wookieepedia. I need some dedicated editors (and fans) to help me patrol this wiki and clean it up. Plus, since I am working with a guy that is writing a compendium of information on BTTF, I'd like this to be fully sourced and accurate. Can you help me out? -- Riffsyphon1024 23:54, June 25, 2012 (UTC) **We could try and work out something. At the very least, we should have a precise layout for character articles. I also noticed that what is "canon" or not isn't very clear. Some articles have a "non-canon" disclaimer when they use content from "BTTF: The game", while others don't. --LelalMekha 12:54, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ***Well therein lies the issue. Back to the Future content isn't policed by Universal like Star Wars is by Lucasfilm. We're not entirely sure where Bob Gale places the Game, the Animated Series, the comics, or other content. At this point, we include everything but only really treat the films as fact. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:52, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 02:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) *I would NOT prefer this wiki to have videos. -- Riffsyphon1024 19:54, August 10, 2012 (UTC) More Recurrences in Parts I and II ''That I Would Not Know for Sure Would Actually Sound Appropriate as Recurring Gags I have thought of some recurrences that I would not be sure whether or not they fit the article about recurring gags. Marty says, "This is nuts" in Part'' I'' when he gets frustrated with the time machine. He says the same line in a deleted scene for ''Part II ''when he discovers his high school burned down. Also, in ''Part I, Marty mentions to the Baines part of his family that he has two TV sets. In a deleted scene for'' Part II'', he explains to his son, Marty Jr., that he had to put two TV sets right next to each other when he wanted to watch two shows simultaneously. Would you call either of those recurring gags? For that matter, would you even count deleted scenes as part of the article about recurring gags? Cbsteffen (talk) 03:25, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *I would call them recurring gags, since they have references earlier in the trilogy. Since they are deleted scenes, I would make a new section on the article for these. -- Riffsyphon1024 07:02, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Question about these two yet to be made articles I'm working on producing articles for the red links on the Hill Valley Science Expo page and was wonder about the Rocket-power car and the Electrokentic Levitator. Now since they are arguably the same invention, albeit modified, would it work to simply make a single page for both (with redirects from Rocket-powered car to Electrokentic Levitator)? Antiyonder (talk) 02:15, February 14, 2013 (UTC) *I believe you mean Electrokinetic levitator In any sense, you should be able to redirect one article into another, by using the # REDIRECT code on a redirecting page (no spaces). -- Riffsyphon1024 08:24, February 15, 2013 (UTC) **Oh I know how to redirect. I'm just getting your opinion on if they should be the same article or seperate. Antiyonder (talk) 08:42, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Jennifer Parker Umm dude, I didn't do that, someone must have been messing with my account when I left it...... dammit. SamuelBolton (talk) 11:57, February 15, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton In regards to the Fan-created films Going with the article for Terminator - How It Should End as an example, would an article for The Angry Video Game Nerd be acceptable? Now to clarify, I'm asking about it because of the fact that two episodes center around Back to the Future as far as the games and would include the following: *More indepth comments that he makes about the games compared to the brief notes in the reference list (especially since Bob Gale made a note of the first review when discussing his issues with the games). *References in general made to the franchise, as well as mentions of other BTTF related videos not done by the character, but the person behind said character (one noteworthy example is an interview that James has with AJ LoCascio and his voicing of Marty: http://cinemassacre.com/2010/11/05/aj-locascio-interview/) I'll understand if the answer is no, but I thought I'd ask. Antiyonder (talk) 21:56, February 15, 2013 (UTC) *I'd accept it. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:09, February 18, 2013 (UTC) So, I've had the page done for a while, plus going back to it to fix any errors, remove redundant bits when possible and other messy bits. If you get a chance to look at it, I'd like some imput on how it looks overall. It's probably the lengthiest article I've made myself and there's probably some changes I could apply. Antiyonder (talk) 00:58, February 28, 2013 (UTC) *Looks good. -- Riffsyphon1024 05:39, February 28, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate image Hi Riff; it's Jeyo. I recently uploaded this image and soon after discovered a better one already on the wiki. Can you delete the one I uploaded please? Thanks, Jeyo (talk) 23:40, February 16, 2013 (UTC) *There you go. -- Riffsyphon1024 08:08, February 18, 2013 (UTC) **Thanks! Jeyo (talk) 08:59, February 18, 2013 (UTC) We have a vandal. http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Wortzong?action=edit&redlink=1 I reversed his edit to the Nike page (oddly the option to undo his edit wasn't available), but if he does it again or frequently, I'll sit it out until he's dealt with. Antiyonder (talk) 01:02, March 28, 2013 (UTC) And I checked his user page on other wikias in his favorite section. He vandalized them too. Antiyonder (talk) 08:41, March 28, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks for holding down the fort. I've since blocked him for a year, seeing how he's probably never going to be a productive user if he's doing the same to other wikis. -- Riffsyphon1024 10:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) A Recurring Gag from Part I and Part III with an Inaccuracy Both Ways I want to notify you that the gag where Marty says he has seen a new episode of The Honeymooners and Doc says he read Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea both have anachronistic errors. The episode of the Honeymooners that Marty and his mother's side of the family see in its original tramsmission appears to be running on November 5 (or 6), 1955, but in reality, it aired December 31, 1955. It is 1885 when Doc Brown says he read Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea when he was a boy, and Clara said it was only "published 10 years ago," but that book was actually published in 1870, which was 15 ''years earlier, not 10. Cbsteffen (talk) 02:08, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Okay then. You can be bold and add that to the page as you see fit. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:55, April 4, 2013 (UTC) *Done. Cbsteffen (talk) 00:19, April 5, 2013 (UTC) In regards to List of references to Back to the Future On my talk page, Mcford, discussed concerns about the page in question I guess being too crowded. And having done my page for The Angry Video Game Nerd as far as relevant material goes, would any show qualify for it's own page as long as it has plenty of ''BTTF references or an episode heavy with references? So far I'm looking at Heroes, Family Guy, American Dan and if I get a chance to see the episode, maybe Spin City's Back to the Future IV: Judgement Day. Antiyonder (talk) 22:59, April 19, 2013 (UTC) *Any show would qualify, regardless of how minor the mention was. In fact, we should probably consider splitting them up into movies, films, etc. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Started a seperate page for both the movie and television references and will do more later. I will take into note about any show being worthy of it's own page, though for now I will probably focus on the lengthier material. And for some that are franchises like Star Trek, I might just pile them in one page rather than doing a separate one for Next Generations, Deep Space Nine and Voyager. Plus, I figure I can also contribute the references BTTF had for Star Trek. Docbrown567 http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Docbrown567 Can something be done about all of this person's posts? They include pure nonsense, clips from the films that presumably are copyrighted, and THIS http://backtothefuture.wikia.com/wiki/File:Back_to_the_Future_Sex_Scenes The last one, at the very least, has no place here. McFord (talk) 19:22, April 25, 2013 (UTC) And I'm referring to User:DocBrown567, not to Antiyonder, whose comment happens to be directly above. McFord (talk) 19:24, April 25, 2013 (UTC) *Yeah I made a separation header for this new section. It's probably copyrighted and then wrong. -- Riffsyphon1024 22:57, April 25, 2013 (UTC)